


A Thrilling Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Y i k e s, here we go with this shit again, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina had never expected them to do it for real. [Sequel to A Thrilling Capture which was the sequel to A Thrilling Performance which...makes this a threequel.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrilling Reality

**Author's Note:**

> uploading another oldie because every time i don't upload something for 24 hours u people seem to think i am dead
> 
> no i got like 5 PMs asking me if i was dead. and the truth is, i am, and i have been for a long time. i am but a usurper, controlling the bodies of people who have not yet met their mortality in order to deliver quality lesbians to you. you're welcome
> 
> -B

Not too far from Lucina's neighborhood was a little shopping center, filled with clothing stores and the like. Palutena had planned on a lazy day inside, perhaps a soak in her hot springs, but Lucina had begged her to go shopping. The trip was relatively fun, although Lucina had picked out some terribly unfashionable garments that Palutena had to gently reject.

By the time a couple of hours had passed, the bright sun that lit up the center was greatly dimmed by a wave of clouds. Apparently, Lucina and Palutena were the only ones who didn't look at the forecast, because everyone else was already urgently clearing out of the shopping center. Palutena sucked her teeth and took Lucina's hand, trying to hurry and make the walk back to Lucina's apartment complex.

However, by the time they had rushed away from the main area of the center and reached an underpass, it was already pouring. They stopped in their tracks, remaining in the shelter of the underpass as the rain made a continuous rushing noise in their ears, echoing off of the walls. Cars zoomed above them, probably trying to get home before things got _too_ bad.

"Shit," Palutena murmured. She turned to Lucina, but the bluenette was staring wistfully out at the center, watching the rain pour down, her shopping bags dropped at her side.

Palutena tapped her shoulder, and Lucina turned around for a second, smiling; she then turned back to the downpour. "Sorry. I love when it rains like this...I kinda wanna go out in it, but, y'know. Pneumonia."

The goddess snorted, looking out at the rain. The way it made the world outside of the underpass seem like a foggy, misty wonderland...it was quite enticing, Palutena had to admit. Lucina stuck a hand out, and grinned even wider as her hand got wet. They had only gotten a few drops on them, making it to the underpass just before it started truly raining cats and dogs.

Palutena couldn't resist; she reached out, her hand brushing Lucina's hair away from her face gently. Lucina withdrew her hand and turned in confusion, her brows knit. "You look so cute like that," Palutena whispered.

"O-oh. Thank you!" Lucina turned flushed, and Palutena kissed her cheek as a rosy pink color spread through the skin. Palutena kept kissing, a smile on her lips. "Palutena...what are you doing?"

"Kissing you. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Usually when you kiss me this much, you've either done something wrong, or you w-want to, um...you want me."

"I do want you," Palutena breathed, her lips hot on Lucina's neck. "I want to _take_ you, right here."

Lucina bit her lip, fiddling with a fray on her sweater. Palutena had said things like that before in public, stuff about wanting to pin down Lucina where she stood, wanting to do it wherever they went. However, that time, she was serious, and Lucina really couldn't tell. "Y-yeah? Mm...I guess we can get naughty when the rain passes and we go back to my apar-"

"I could warp us out of here anytime," Palutena reminded her girlfriend. Warping herself was fine, most of the time, but warping someone other than herself along with her was exhausting, as it drained her magic power. She could, though. "But I'm not going to. C'mon, don't you want to take it to the next level? Our little 'project', I mean."

Ever since discovering Lucina's bondage and exhibitionism kink, they had been experimenting with different binds and ties, although never quite touching on the exhibitionism part. They had called it their "project". At least, Lucina did, most of the time; she was way too prideful to go out and directly say what they were doing. At that moment, Palutena decided it was time to try something new, a step towards what Lucina had on her mind. Not many people were around, but public sex was close enough. Even with her slight obsession with having a crowd, Lucina was still hesitant, obviously fearful when it came down to _actually_ doing it. "But what if-"

"If somebody sees?"

"Yes!"

"But you'd like that," Palutena said. It wasn't a question or a suggestion, it was a statement, one that she knew was true. "You'd like someone walking by and seeing you moaning and begging for me to violate your cute little body. You want someone to see your knees shaking because you're so _close_ to coming...because I'm calling you all of those filthy words you like. You want someone to see you, _slut_."

Lucina gasped, "Stop, stop it. T-too much!"

Palutena stopped in her tracks, worried that Lucina was scared or felt offended or harmed in anyway. However, Lucina was simply embarrassed, it seemed. Her blush deepened as she worried her lips with her teeth. Palutena chuckled, "Sorry, love. The idea of this...it kind of turns _me_ on, too."

"Really?" Lucina squeaked, meeting Palutena's eye.

The greenette turned her lover to face her, then pushed her to the wall of the underpass. Cars continued to roll on above them, unaware of the scene unfolding beneath them. Palutena forced a knee in between Lucina's thigh, and the princess gasped. "Yeah. I like letting everyone know what I can do to you, how I can make you lose it so quickly. One second, a regal, mature princess...the next, a _begging_ , _pleading_ whore."

Lucina released a breathy little moan, her eyes on her feet. Her hips began to move on their own, rolling into Palutena's knee as it rubbed against her crotch. Palutena's hand began to caress Lucina's hip as it moved. Lucina looked upset, but didn't protest as Palutena's knee removed itself from between her legs; the goddess whispered something about not wanting Lucina to come like that. Palutena's hand played with the button on Lucina's jeans, partly expecting a hand to shove her away. However, Lucina nodded, almost imperceptibly. Palutena unbuttoned Lucina's jeans and pushed her hand into her sky-blue panties, which were already wet.

"What a filthy girl, getting my fingers all wet. You got worked up so fast," Palutena purred. Lucina nodded again in response, a shaky hand rising to clutch Palutena. Lucina's eyes darted back and forth, looking for people on either side of them. The rain kept drumming the ground, non-stop and non-relenting. "Hmm. Are you nervous someone will come...or are you _waiting_ for someone to come?"

"Waiting," Lucina choked out. Palutena was surprised that Lucina replied back so quickly and truthfully, but was also very amused and pleased, smirking triumphantly. Lucina continued, "I'm w-waiting for someone to see me being f-felt up in public..."

"What a filthy girl." Palutena repeated herself before retreating into silence, her fingers massaging Lucina's opening passively. Suddenly, she forced two in, causing Lucina to shriek excitedly. "Oh! Did I catch you by surprise? That's alright. You were waiting for it anyway, weren't you, slut?"

Lucina panted, "Yes! Yes, it's exactly what I've been waiting for, thank you so much!" Her eyes fell shut, and she began gyrating into Palutena's hand shamelessly. "Oh, my gods. Wh-why does it feel so much _better_ when we do it out here...?"

Palutena didn't reply, but instead continued to pleasure her princess. Lucina was writhing and bucking her hips erratically, murmuring words of pleasure under her breath. Seeing the bluenette losing control so quickly admittedly made Palutena feel more aroused, and she whispered, "C'mon, Lucy, you have to do me, too, alright?"

"O-okay," Lucina shuddered, her hand sliding past the hem of Palutena's pants and panties. Lucina didn't waste time, circling Palutena's entrance with her finger. Palutena murmured her appreciation, speeding up her own hand as a small reward. Despite Palutena's wanton reactions, Lucina panted, "Is this good?"

"Mm-hmm...but go ahead and put that finger in, alright? A-and move it very quickly." Palutena gave her very specific orders, and Lucina followed them, her finger penetrating the goddess' heavenly wetness. Palutena was soaking, so Lucina wasn't met with much resistance, but Palutena still cried out, starting to ride Lucina's hand as the princess began to thrust her finger in and out of Palutena.

More declarations of pleasure fell from Palutena's lips as she peppered kisses all over Lucina's cheeks and neck. When Lucina forced another finger inside of Palutena, she felt teeth sinking into her neck as Palutena groaned into her sweat-slicked skin. Lucina shuddered, Palutena's teeth leaving marks that were visible with pretty much every article of clothing she owned; Palutena knew that very well.

Palutena's hand withdrew completely, and Lucina weakly began to plead, assuming that Palutena was playing some of her mind-games; however, Palutena quickly returned her hand to Lucina's throbbing pussy, with three fingers instead of two. A shriek tore from Lucina's thoroughly-kissed lips as Palutena stretched her, but she nodded slowly as the fingers went deeper inside.

Deciding that Palutena was on the right track, Lucina slid two more fingers into Palutena's passage, and the goddess sighed happily. Lucina found it interesting that Palutena wasn't as vocal as usual, but understood why when she heard chattering coming from the side of the underpass with the shopping center on it; Palutena had been waiting for someone to come, and was listening itnently. Lucina had decided before that if she heard kids coming, she would push Palutena off, but it sounded like it was just a couple of Miis that had gotten caught in the rain; all of them were male.

Lucina gulped and whimpered, "Palutena...people are- _hah_ , oh _gods_ -coming!"

"Looks like you'll be doing the same, pretty soon," the greenette purred. _Agh! How can she make puns at a time like this? She's ridiculous,_ Lucina thought, blushing madly as the voices grew closer. In all honesty, Lucina was a bit frightened to actually put her fantasies to action, but when she closed her eyes, listened to the voices, and imagined them walking by and seeing her climaxing, she almost couldn't hold back. It became _definitely_ impossible to hold back when Palutena growled next to her ear, "You want this, don't you? Hm? You want all those men to see you coming like a slut?"

"Slow down, slow down," Lucina warned, her temperature multiplying what seemed like tenfold as the sound of the Miis' footsteps became audible. "Please, don't make me...don't make me, not right now...!"

"But you'd like that, _whore_ , you'd like them seeing you being a filthy little exhibitionist! Mm...I bet they're not even enough for you, are they? No, you want me to _take_ you in front of everybody we know, right? You want me to bend you over and tease you until you can come just from the sound of my voice, while everyone _watches_?"

Apparently, the last part of Palutena's statement was true; simply the vocal goading coming from Palutena was enough to make Lucina reach her limit, just as the Miis came to the entrance of the overpass and silently gasped, walking slower in their shock. Lucina could barely register their presence, but she knew they were there...and it made a difference. Feeling their eyes on her as Palutena worked her over gave her such a rush that she was seeing stars, and her knees were weak.

Palutena usually kissed her when she met her peak, but that time, the goddess held off, and Lucina could've sworn she heard breathless chuckles in her ear. Lucina's screams and howls of pleasure echoed off of the stone walls, and the Miis finally scrambled away as her high started to simmer. The shouts began to trickle down to simple whimpers that subsided as Palutena's hand slowed down.

Lucina had never felt so weak after an orgasm, but after Palutena's hand withdrew from her panties, she immediately felt like she couldn't stand any longer. Palutena, getting the hint once Lucina became pretty much dead weight in her arms, quickly summoned her staff and warped them, along with their bags, to her bedroom.

Once they got there, Lucina quickly but lazily stripped her and Palutena of their clothes, pushing Palutena to lay back. Palutena furrowed her brow, but let Lucina take over. The eager princess wrapped her arm around one of Palutena's, raising it in the air; then, she straddled Palutena so that they were in a perfect scissor formation. Before Palutena could make any comments, Lucina was thrusting quickly, her orgasm at the underpass still tickling her veins.

 _Ah, gods, they saw me...they saw me being used by Palutena in public!_ Lucina's mind lingered on the events, and she sped up her pace, completely disregarding Palutena beneath her as she returned to her fantasy. Already, she could feel herself getting worked up all over again as her clit rubbed against Palutena's. The goddess began to twitch against her, their pussy juices mingling as Lucina roughly slid them back and forth against each other.

Lucina's mind drifted, and she imagined fucking Palutena in every public space she could think of, finally settling on a stage. Then, her mind drifted even more, far from her reach, as she thought about something she had never thought about before. Lucina vaguely imagined tons of men, coming up to the stage and fucking her for everybody to see. Her eyes widened as she reached her climax again, only mildly aware of Palutena orgasming as well.

Finally, she fell limply to the bed, both of them a wet, heaving mess. Palutena gently raked her fingers through Lucina's hair, her nails gently scraping the princess' sweaty scalp. Within seconds, Lucina rose to her knees, and pleaded, "Let me finish you off again! So we're even..."

"Honey, don't worry about that," Palutena giggled. "Let's just go to bed, okay? That moved very quickly, and I'm super tired..."

"Y-yeah." Lucina laid down next to Palutena, only slightly disappointed; she was tired as well. Palutena started to snore gently almost instantly, with Lucina's head against her breasts. Lucina wanted to go to sleep just as quickly, but she was very easily distracted by the thought of the fantasy that had overtaken her only seconds before. _Strangers watching me was weird enough to think about, but...strangers_ touching _me?_ Fucking _me? Oh, gods...it looks like I've got a whole new problem on my hands!_

* * *

The next day, Palutena had decided on a whim to go get some brunch in the shopping center that they were in the day before. They apparently had French toast that Palutena would pay "an arm, a leg and ten bodies for" (to which Lucina responded with relative shock and horror, having never heard the phrase before).

Palutena insisted on having a table outside, being an avid people-watcher. As she munched on her French toast, which was drenched in syrup, she idly observed the slight crowd moving into the restaurant. She was in the middle of remarking on how they made it _just_ before the afternoon rush, but she stopped in her tracks, dropping her fork as she stared at the entrance in what seemed like terror.

However, her expression shifted to a fairly excited one as Lucina twisted around to see the entrance; her back was to it in her normal sitting position. "What?" Lucina questioned, turning back. "Is there someone we know?"

"See those...three Miis, coming towards the door?" Palutena murmured, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. Lucina turned around, looked at the Miis, and nodded. It was a group of three men, talking and jesting as they approached the entrance. "Hm...another question, then. Do you know what the Miis that saw us yesterday look like?"

"Um...no," Lucina admitted. "I was a bit...preoccupied?" Lucina furrowed her brow, turning around again slowly. _Oh, Naga. Oh, Naga!_ Lucina locked eyes with one of them, and his jaw dropped. His buddies followed his gaze, and then they all turned away nervously. _Oh. Gods._

"Well," Palutena smirked, "you know what they look like now."


End file.
